Let Go Now
by romanov16
Summary: As a child Starfire had a hard time letting go...but now that she's grown, someone else has that problem. Happy father's day.


Let Go Now

Galfore had to confess, he had never truly seen the appeal of children. They were reckless, whiny, convinced that they knew everything…and occasionally they gave off a truly foul odor that could send grow men running.

Besides…children were so fragile, not just of body, but their innocence as well. Galore was the Warmaster of Tamaran, and he had seen and done things that were best left unspoken. Things that haunted his sleep. Things that had made him determined never to take a wife, for he was unwilling to expose a Shieldmaiden, whose own warfare consisted of mainly protecting the home front, to his inner demons…let alone any child he might have.

So at this moment, Galfore was at a lost on how to comfort his friend and liege Mayand'r, as the man paced up and down the hall outside the Queen's Chamber, where she was currently birthing their second child.

"Mayan, calm down man," Galfore order gruffly, expertly masking his concern. "You have one child all ready, there's no reason this second one should be any different."

Well, Galfore had to admit that he prayed to X'hal that this child was different from his or her older sister Komand'r. The girl was beautiful, but she had a cruel streak more than a light-year wide, even at the age of four.

But back to the matter at hand.

The King of Tamaran sighed and ran a hand down his pale face. "I know my friend, but I cannot help it…if you had children you would understand."

Galfore huffed thoughtfully. "Fair point…so I suppose I never will then."

It was at that point that the shrill scream of a newborn pierced the air.

Galfore was immediately on his feet, and Mayand'r's face broke out into the widest grin.

The door to the room opened, and a young midwife came out, carrying spoiled bedsheets.

"Congratulations my King," the girl said with a smile. "X'hal has given you a second Princess."

Oh this was just perfect, Galfore would have two royal girls to look after now. He already dreaded the teen years.

But back to the matter at hand.

Queen Lunand'r is propped up in bed, looking tired but immensely pleased as she gently cradled the freshly swaddled fruits of her labor. Her lovely midnight black hair is a mess, her skin is soaked in sweat…and yet both men think that she has never looked more beautiful.

Mayand'r rushed to his Queen's side, and the dopiest look came over his face when he looked upon his newest daughter. That was another thing, something about children, babies in particular, made men lost all sense.

Galfore hung back…this was a family moment, and he had no place in one.

Still…looking at what his friend had-what he had knowing denied himself- Galfore was not free from the faintest prickle of envy.

"My friend, please come over here!" Mayand'r cried out jubilantly. "Come met my daughter."

Unable to refuse an order from his King, Galfore obeyed, and came over to glimpse the child of two people he loved more than all the world.

When he saw the little princess for the first time, he froze, his un-scared eye widening slightly. Looking up at him was a prettiest babe he had ever seen, with soft gold skin, tuffs of red hair, and the biggest green eyes he had ever seen. It was those eyes which caught him. They were filled with light, peace, innocence, and every other good thing in this world.

Without thinking, he reached over and touch the little girl's cheek.

He missed the knowing glare that passed between the child's parents.

He cleared his throat. "You have been blessed with a treasure my friends…what is her name?"

Lunand'r smiled. "Koriand'r," she replied.

"Koriand'r," Galfore repeated, testing it on his tongue. "Starfire…a fitting name for the daughter of the King. May it ever give her light in dark times-"

Galfore was force to stop when he felt something grab hold of his finger. Looking down, he saw that Koriand'r was wiggled a hand free of her wappings, and now had him in a death grip, a curious look on her face which seemed to say, _I know you're not my father…and you are definitely not my mother. Who are you?_

Mayan grinned at his friend's bewildered gaze. "She seems to like you."

"Um, er…uhhhh," Galfore stuttered helplessly, "It seems she does. But she can let go now."

With that he pulled his finger away…and the baby's sweet little face scrunched up and began to cry.

Wail was the better word.

Paling, Galfore muttered a farewell and bolted from the room.

TT

"Come on little one, try again," Galfore said patiently, as he stood in the palace's empty throne room.

Three year old Kori look up at him from her spot on the floor, with those big eyes of hers, which were currently filled with despair. Firmly shaking her fiery head, the little princess said, "No, no Galfie, I cannot do it."

 _It_ being learning to walk, a skill that Tamaraneans learn later in life that most species due to their ability to fly. Young Kori was having difficulties however.

Much had changed between their first meeting and now. Now Galfore was not so petrified of babies crying, nor so dead set when it came to dealing with children. Or at least when dealing with Kori that is, seeing that her parents had made him her Kanofka-a guardian for her when her parents were not here.

Galfore took the role seriously.

"But you must Koriand'r," he said seriously. "A warrior must learn to walk on her own two feet. She cannot fly all the time…she will not have the happiest for it on the battlefield," he added darkly. The thought of sweet Kori on a battlefield was enough to make him ill, but it was unpreventable, she was the child of a warrior race, and would someday have to kill or be killed…or worse.

But not today, today was a day for learning.

Kori gave him her best Big Eyes, as everyone called them. She didn't do it on purpose, but it was all the more effective for it. Galfore could barely stand it.

"But what if I fall Galfie?" she asked in a small voice.

Galfore felt his face soften, along with his voice as he answered, "Then I will help you pick yourself up, I always will."

Kori considered this. "A-aright."

"Thats my brave girl."

With that Galfore griped both her hands and pulled her to her feet again, assisting her as she waddled a few steps.

After a minuet, Galfore declared that he was letting go, and Kori panicked.

"No, no! I'm not ready-"

"Yes you are child, you must trust me and let go now."

Kori gulped…but then her face became determined, and she nodded fiercely.

Yes, that was his brave girl.

Galfore let go.

For a moment, the princess tottered, waving her arms wildly to stay balanced.

Then she stilled, and stayed upright.

Beaming, she turn to her Kanofka.

"I did it Galfie, I did it!"

If Glafore could freeze time now, and keep this child little and innocent forever, he would do so in a heartbeat.

TT

"Koriand'r?" Galfore voice was quite as he knocked on the twelve year old princess's door. "Child, may I come in? Koriand'r?"

There was no reply…but the old Warmaster could hear the faint sound of weeping from within.

Screw this, he was come in.

The sight that met his eyes broke his heart.

Koriand'r is seated on her bed, her thin arms wrapped tightly around her younger brother, who seemed too have cried himself to sleep. Kori herself looked little better.

But what could expect? Their parents were dead, killed in action.

And for a moment, Galfore allowed himself to felt a moment of rage that their sister wasn't here with them. Selfish unfeeling girl…

He forced those thoughts aside, they would not help here.

"Oh child," he moaned as Kori buried herself in his embrace when he sat down beside her.

"I-I cannot b-believe it," the young Shieldmaiden sobbed out in gasps. "They were here just this morning… they were _here_ and now they're _gone_. How? How can Mother and Father just be _g-gone?_ "

Galfore swallowed hard as memories of his best boyhood friend and his wife flash before his eyes. Mayan's laughter, Lunand'r's smile. His humor, her kindness…

"I don't know little one…but they loved you, and love is an energy. It cannot be created or destroyed, so it will always be there. It is a part of you."

Kori looked up at him through her tears, but what she was about to say was cut off when another soldier came charging into the room.

"Warmaster, more Gordanians are on their way, we need you," the young man sputters.

Galfore nodes grimly, and made to get up…

Only to realized that Kori had a death grip on his hand.

Her eyes were wild. "NO Galfore. No, no, _no_. You're not leaving us too."

"I must child,"Galfore told gently. "It is my duty…you must let go now."

Death would not take him that day…but considering what came only a few years later, Galfore would wish it had.

TT

That _treacherous wench_. This though and worse ones burned in Galfore mind as he held a shaking sixteen year old Koriand'r in his embrace, in the safety of her bedroom. Said wench was her sister, who heart had proven to be as black as her name, for she had just sold her siblings to the Gordanians in return for peace.

 _Sold_ …the word was poison in his mouth.

"I'm afraid Galfore," Kori whispered softly. Those three words break his heart.

And what's worse is that the only thing he can say in reply is this.

"I know child…I know."

What else can he said? He cannot tell his adoptive daughter that she shouldn't be afraid. Not when she has every right to be.

Silently he thanks X'hal that the girl's parents are not here to see this…though part of that reason is selfish, for he couldn't bear for them to see how he had failed them. How he failed to keep their daughter safe. _I'm so sorry Mayand'r._

His trained ears can hear footsteps coming towards them.

Galfore swallowed hard, and spoke the most painful words of his life.

"They are coming for you now…you must let go."

Kori's eyes flash, and she stubbornly shakes her head as tears brim in her eyes.

"No," she protests, as she hugs him tighter.

"Koriand'r you must…don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry."

TT

It was many years before he heard those words again.

Though thankfully, it was less than a year before he saw Kori…or Starfire as she was now called.

Starfire, Heroine of Planet Earth. A member of the Teen Titans.

His girl had escape the Gordanians, but had no desire to return to a world that held so many painful memory…the last of which was when the sister who had betrayed her tried to force her into a marriage she did not wish for.

Thankfully, _this_ wedding of hers today was one she did desire. To the black haired boy Galfore had meet as Robin…though according to his daughter, he had started to go by the name of Nightwing.

He seem to be a good man. Maybe a bit brooding, but there was light in his soul and adoration in his eyes when they looked at the twenty-four year old girl Galfore had known as Kori.

That girl was dead now, dead because he could not protect her. The woman who had taken her place was a good deal wiser, and good deal sadder…and a good deal more beautiful, inside and out because of it.

So there he was in her room in this strangely shaped tower, he and her brother-who had also escaped captivity-admiring Starfire as she spun around in her wedding dress. A diaphanous gown which attaches at her neck while leaving her back bare, pooling at her feet.

Starfire had originally wanted him to walk her down the aisle. But Galfore had decline. Such a role was supposed to go to the father, and as much as he loved Kori, he couldn't take what should have been Mayand'r's place.

Starfire had understood, the way she always did, and gave the role to her brother.

But before he left to take his seat, he embraced his brave girl with all his might, trying to press her back into the little girl she use to be…back when she needed him.

He hears her sigh, and felts her lips near his ear.

"Can you hear the music Galfore? The wedding started, I have to go up to the roof…you have to let me go now."

Ah fate, ever the bipolar sadist.

It took a moment-and a little help from Wildfire- but he did let go.

At least physically speaking.

And about twenty minutes later he is seated next to tall dark haired man with steely blue eyes, and an older gentleman with a stiff upper lip, both who are gazing at the groom with the same sense of pride and lost that he has for his child. So he knows that they could only be Nightwing's father and grandfather. And when the girl he knew as Kori becomes her hero's wife…

He lets go completely.

* * *

Happy Fathers day Everybody!

Love you Daddy.


End file.
